


Master of the Castle

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, idk what this is, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Two Words: Maid Outfit
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Master of the Castle

You thought it was a good idea. Something new, something playful, something cute. The outfit was perfect, and had been delivered to your door since you had ordered it online. It was a typical French maid outfit, black with frills. The thing you liked most about the outfit was that the accent color was a sultry red, instead of the typical white. It had come with thigh high stockings and a little cap to pin in your hair. 

Though you felt a bit ridiculous in the outfit, you knew that the payoff would be amazing. Walking to the library where Brahms was reading, you puffed out your chest and put a smile on your face, sauntering towards him.

“Excuse me, master.” You purred, standing off to his side.

Brahms looked up from his book, his eyes widening when he saw you. The tips of his ears turned pink as he looked you up and down, leaning back in his seat as if he were surprised.

“Something wrong, master?” You tried your best not to giggle at his reaction.

“M-Master?” Brahms stuttered.

“Yes sir. I’m your maid.” You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face.

Brahms straightened up a bit, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “My maid?”

Your heart raced at his expression. “Yes, master.”

Brahms stood, looking down at you. “And you’ll do anything I say?”

“That’s my job, isn’t it?” You said softly, leaning closer to him. “Now, what will you have me do?”

“Go clean my room.” Brahms said, sitting back on the couch and grabbing his book. “And after that make me some tea.”

You blinked. “What?”

He glanced up at you. “You heard me.”

“Th-that’s not how this is supposed to go.” You stammered, your cheeks heating up at the sudden change in tension.

“Your master said he wanted a clean room and tea.” Somehow, you just knew that he was smirking under his mask.

“I’m not doing that!” You snapped.

“While you’re wearing your uniform you are.” Brahms looked back down at his book. “So you have to do what master says.”

“I regret living with you so much.” You grumbled, turning on your heel and walking out. “This is the last time I try to spice up our sex life.”

You felt a rush of joy when you heard Brahms slam his book shut behind you. “That was for sex?!”


End file.
